kartkingdomstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
K And CC Part 1 (Kart Fiction)
Insert the start of the story right here IN A WORLD, WHERE YOU CAN EXPLODE RANDOM STUFF *Tree explodes* *Another tree explodes* *A third tree explodes* Cowgirllily: Gawain please stop exploding trees Gawain: No Cowgirllily: Why not Gawain: I like explosions Cowgirllily: Can you please replant new trees Gawain: Ok *Gawain brings the trees back somehow* IN A WORLD, WHERE YOU CAN RAGE AT THE FACT YOUR COMMENT NEVER WENT UP Gawain: Wha-MY COMMENT DIDN'T POST!?!?!??! ALL I SAID WAS "I like music" I DECLARE WAR *Gawain rages* *Gawain throws his computer* *Gawain runs to the PBS KIDS HQ Bishop: Hi welcome to the PBS KIDS H- *Gawain grabs Bishop* *Gawain starts shaking him* Gawain: UPLOAD MY COMMENT RIGHT NOW Bishop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IN A WORLD, WHERE YOU CAN STARE AT EVERYONE UNTIL THEY ARE SCARED OF YOU Pinkiepie445: Ok I would like to buy these chips please *The cashier stares at her* Pinkiepie445: ...Hello? *The cashier continues to stare at her* Pinkiepie445: SOMEBODY HELP ME IN A WORLD, WHERE YOU CAN TALK WITH FRIENDS Drew: Gawain is insane Sussettey: I know right Princess Wonderful: He literally exploded when Bishop took his Deep Dish Pizza Bishop: Wait, that was his? *Everyone stares at Bishop* *Silence* Gawain: WHO TOOK MY DEEP DISH PIZZA Sussettey: OH MY GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYO- IN A WORLD, WHERE YOU THROW DEEP DISH PIZZA AT EACH OTHER Wait...that's the script? Script guy: Indeed it is Your fired Script guy: ;-; IN THIS WORLD, THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE KNOWN AS CC AND K, OH AND BY THE WAY THEY ARE COUSINS NOT SIBLINGS STOP ASKING US K: Hi CC CC: Hi K K: That intro was too lo- CC: K YOU HAVE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL WAY TOO MANY TIMES TODAY K: DUDE YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL CC: YOU BROKE THE FORTH WALL TO TELL ME I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL YOU THAT YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL MechanicEd: Guys I swear if you continue doing that I will go insane K and CC: Fine, we'll stop... K: Ok anyways, I'm gonna go on vacation, so just don't do anything CC: Ok *K leaves* CC: I'm going to do anything now *CC throws a chair* CC: There I did something Pickleback: But anything is something CC: Nothing is something Pickleback: But its not anything MechanicEd: Guys, please stop CC: Whatever, I'm going to go in the other room *CC walks in the other room* CC: OOOH A BUTTON THAT SAYS "DO NOT TOUCH" I WONDER WHAT IT DOES MechanicEd: OMG GET HER Pickleback: CC NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *CC presses it* *Suddenly a volcano randomly appears* Lehcar: OK WHAT Luam667: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gawain: OMG THIS IS SO SCARY CAN WE HIT 5 LIKES Lehcar: GAWAIN THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND Gawain: FINE *Silence* Gawain: OH NO DESPACITO 999 HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE VOLCANO Lehcar: GAWAIN STOP JOKING AROUND Gawain: Alright, I'm sorry... *Another silence* Gawain: What could possibly go wro- Everyone around Gawain: NO *Everyone jumps onto Gawain and tapes his mouth* Gawain: UFHBDSNJSHGVHSGVAHB Elks: Gawain whenever you say that something bad happens IgiKo: Sorry we can't trust you Gawain: ... ;-; *Meanwhile* K: What a nice day at the beach... *K gets up* K: Time to go get so- *K sees the volcano* *Silence* K: WHAT THE WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE ADS ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ EVERYDAY IS AMAZING AT BURGER KART! THE ENTIRE WORLD MAY BE IN DANGER OF A VOLCANO, BUT WHY DON'T YOU COME ON DOWN TO BURGER KART AND ENJOY OUR AMAZING KHOPPERS! Burger Kart Worker: HELP WE ARE BEING HELD HOSTAGE COME ON DOWN TODAY! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ CC: Sorry guys... *The door goes flying* *K rushes inside* Four: O_O *K presses the blue button* *The volcano disappears* Lehcar: OH GOOD Gawain: CAN I MAKE JOKES NOW Lehcar: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TALK Gawain: I TOOK THE TAPE OFF K: WHO. PRESSED. THE. BUTTON. *Everyone points at each other* DrLucas: IT WASN'T ME MechanicEd: NO IT WAS PICKLEBACK Pickleback: NO HARLEY DID IT Harley: NO SHE DID IT Princess Wonderful: NO I WAS EATING STEAK HE DID IT Kartkingdom: WHY WOULD I DO IT PURPLEHEAD DID IT Purplehead: NO I DIDN'T FOUR DID Four: NO SOUR SUE DID IT Sour Sue: WHY WOULD I PRESS IT THE KID PRESSED IT The Kid: NO ACE DID IT Ace: NO ARMSTRONG DID IT Armstrong: ACE DID IT Ace: NO ARMSTRONG DID IT Armstrong: NO AURORA DID IT Aurora: WHY WOULD I DO IT CHAZ DID IT Chaz: OMG I DIDN'T THE KID DID IT The Kid: I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T DO IT DAISY DID IT Daisy: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT HARLEY DID IT Harley: NO I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T DO IT GUS DID Gus: WHY WOULD I DO IT PRINCESS WONDERFUL DID Princess Wonderful: I SAID I DIDN'T DAZE DID IT Daze: I DIDN'T DO IT, DIESEL DID Diesel: NO FOUR DID IT Four: I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT SO THE KID DID IT The Kid: FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T DO IT MECHANICED DID IT MechanicEd: I SAID I DIDN'T PINEWOOD DID IT Pinewood: I DIDN'T DO IT HARLEY DID Harley: NO I DIDN'T AURORA DID IT Aurora: NO I DIDN'T DO IT SOUR SUE DID Sour Sue: I SAID I DIDN'T I WAS EATING SOUR CANDY DAZE DID IT Daze: NO I DIDN'T DO IT DIESEL DID IT Diesel: I SAID I DIDN'T PRINCESS WONDERFUL DID Princess Wonderful: WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO IT CHAZ DID IT Chaz: NO I DIDN'T DO IT GUS DID Gus: WHAT NO I WOULD NEVER THE GENT DID IT The Gent: NOPE PICKLEBACK DID IT Pickleback: NO I DIDN'T DO IT BUT PRINCESS- K: RELAX. I KNOW WHO DID IT Everyone: Who!?! K: CC DID CC: WHAT NEVER *Silence* CC: OK FINE I DID IT K: YOU. PRESSED. IT. CC: ...Yeah I did *Silence* *Crickets chirp* K: I SAID NOT TO EVER DO ANYTHING CC: OH NO HELP Everyone in the room: AAAAAAAAAHHH K: I WILL NOW DESTROY THIS WHOLE ENTIRE BUILDING Sour Sue: OH GOD RU- WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK THIS JOKE IS GETTING OLD ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed that silly kart fiction. You: Gawain this is your fifth kart fiction in one day I know Like always, thanks for reading. ----Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8